


温柔乡

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 少年土石屋囚六火。双向替身，自体NTR，含疼痛及流血描写，不喜勿入。高速驾驶一发完结。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 71





	温柔乡

少年照例在深夜现身，身上带着百合花和糕点的香甜气息。

银发的禁脔仍窝在清晨他离去时的位置上，似乎一整天都没动地方。男人头倚着墙，出神地遥望铁栏杆外、高悬于夜空中的一轮孤月，仿佛那是世间最动人的景色。

带土踏出一步。男人立刻从沉思中惊醒，转过脸来，用一双黑眼睛望向他。带土摘下面具丢在屋角，踢掉鞋子爬上榻榻米，一边脱掉自己的衣服，一边膝行向男人逼近。

男人张开嘴，宇智波的少年读出了他的唇语。

**——等等，带土……**

“我不是来找你谈心的。”带土移开视线，交流中断了。他抓住男人挡在身前的手臂，不客气地甩到一旁，将男人困入墙与自身构成的夹缝当中，撕扯起对方穿着的白色长袍。“别在这儿惺惺作态……你不就只有这点用处吗？废物。”

抵在他胸前的手微一轻颤，卸去了力道。男人不再抗拒，甚至配合地举起双臂，任带土扒掉自己身上唯一的蔽体之物。

哗——

御神袍落下铺陈在榻榻米上，“ **六代目火影** ”五个大字鲜艳如血。

……

_来自未来的男人于一年前现身血雾之里。短短两个月的时间内，他以伪装的身份潜入雾隐村腹地，成功触及五大忍村之一的权力心脏，并设法获得了与水影特使单独会面的机会。_

_那是一场精心策划的刺杀，基于对目标性格、心理、行为习惯、忍术特点等的透彻判断，将所有意外因素及对策都考虑在内。计划进展一切顺利，直至几近完成的最后一刻——那束紫色的电光在埋入少年胸膛前的一瞬间，突然无理由也无征兆地消散了。_

_男人亲手放弃了拯救世界的最大机会，带土却不会因此而对他手下留情。木刺从灰白的平台上突起，贯穿双足击碎踝骨，失败的刺客跪在地上，上身被荆棘捆缚，强迫他挺起胸膛，仰视他的新主宰。_

_“你是谁？”带土把玩着那顶棕色的假发。_

_“我是旗木卡卡西。”被剥去伪装的犯人回答。_

_“放弃月之眼吧，带土。”他恳求，“那是假的。”_

……

细密的铁栏杆挡不住月光。男人的身体在光照下呈现出玉石般苍白的颜色，上面散布着斑驳淤青，反倒为他增添了几分生气。

那些吻痕、齿痕与抓痕从锁骨蔓延到大腿根，新伤叠着旧印，永不消退。双腿间一片濡湿泥泞，性器半挺，后穴塞着一截粗大的木制圆柱，将昨晚射进去的东西都堵在了里面。

带土拉开他的腿，扯出那截木头，在精液流出来之前操了进去。身下的男人温顺地接受了他，肠肉热情讨好地裹住他的阴茎，尽心尽力地侍奉起侵犯者。

“再夹紧点，火影大人这么容易被操松的吗？”带土用木棒抽了下男人的屁股，又恶劣地用前端的圆头去摩擦他的嘴唇。男人半睁开眼睛，低垂着眼帘望过来，对上带土的视线。

一秒的沉默抵抗后，他服从地松开牙关，放任带土把那根沾满浊液的棍子插进自己的口腔，一直吞进去大半。被调教过的喉咙已能熟练地容纳异物，他向后仰起头，略微艰难地用鼻子呼吸，除此之外却没有再发出任何声音。

带土把男人摆成双腿屈起、向两边大张开的姿势，开始操他。他将双手按在男人的肩膀上，指甲深陷入皮肤，刻下带血丝的抓痕。掌下的身体因疼痛而战栗起来，带土则变本加厉，反复凌虐这几道新生的伤口，直到飘起的血腥气盖过了其他的味道。

男人安静地忍耐着，呼吸越发急促。喉结在痛苦中上下滑动，缠绕在颈间的黑色咒印也随之起伏，仿佛一条游动的毒蛇。

……

_将六代目火影囚禁在这里不久后，带土为他设下了禁绝声音的咒印。写轮眼可以读懂唇语，两人之间仍能交流，但主动权完全落在带土手里。只要带土认为对话没有继续下去的必要，只需将视线从男人脸上移开，便可以单方面结束他们的交谈。_

_他一定得这样做。这个自称卡卡西的男人是个骗子，他满口胡言，谎话连篇，说出的每一个字都不值得相信，只是为了扰乱带土的心神。那些所谓的真相都是假的，无限月读不是骗局，斑没有被黑绝利用，大筒木辉夜从来就不是真实存在的人物；这些东西都是他编出来的，都是假的，必须是假的。_

_否则带土这些年来所做的一切都将丧失意义，化作水中之月，搅碎后仅余丑陋的虚幻碎片，倒映着他的愚蠢可悲。否则这个把英雄变成废物的世界将彻底无药可救，而他会陷入更深层的绝望，无法回头也无法前进。_

_“住口，住口，住口！你这个骗子！”他骑在男人身上，以要捏碎喉骨的力道掐住对方的脖子，发出崩溃的嘶吼。“月之眼才不是谎言，它会带来绝对和平的世界，琳、水门和玖辛奈都会好好地生活在那里，这样那个赝品就也可以获得幸福了！只有我才能救他，你这个不知道从哪里蹦出来的冒牌货，别妄想用这些胡编乱造的东西来动摇我！”_

_“我所走的才是唯一正确的道路！现在付出的代价都只是暂时的，死亡也好，分离也好，都会在无限月读的幻境里得到补偿！不然……不然…… **不然你叫我该怎么办啊！！** ”_

_一只手挣扎着抬起来，轻抚上他的脸颊。带土蓦地僵住；向下看，男人正望着他，脸色因充血而呈现出不正常的青紫，表情却格外平静，双眼中溢满悲哀。_

**_——抱歉，带土。是我迟到了。_ **

_冰冷的指尖划过他脸上的伤疤，湿凉的感觉让带土意识到，自己居然在流泪。_

……

肉体拍击的啪啪声在斗室内连续不停，两人相连的部位不断有液体被带出体外，连着细丝滴落。少年凭一股蛮劲横冲直撞，扣住身下人窄而柔韧的腰，在穴中奋力捣进抽出，将那里炮制得又热又软，正适合当个上等的飞机杯来使用。

这具身体已让他肏熟了，成了专属于宇智波带土的性爱玩具，越是被粗暴地对待就越兴奋。

带土把木棒拔出来丢在一边。男人用气声呼出颤抖的喘息，从两排牙齿间吐出艳红的舌头，涎水顺着嘴角流到了下巴。阴茎周围的毛发早已被剃个干净，只剩光秃秃一根肉棍翘在那里，随着操干的节奏一摇一晃，不知羞耻地淌着水。他的手抓在榻榻米上，修长的手指几度屈伸，终究还是没有去擅自抚慰自己的欲望。

作为对男人听话的奖赏，带土找准角度，对着他体内的敏感点狠干了几十下。肠肉抽搐着收缩起来，男人用腿根紧紧地夹住他，脚跟在带土腰后撒娇般地来回磨蹭，无言地乞求他继续。

“犯贱！”带土骂道，扑上去啃咬男人的喉结与锁骨。男人发不出声，身体却在欢愉下积极迎合，双手攀上带土的背，把少年抱在怀里。带土沿着他右边的锁骨留下一排牙印，最终来到肩上一块不正常的白色皮肤处反复舔弄，仿佛兽类在巩固自己的标记。

……

_“我要给你移植柱间细胞，”带土以通知的语气对男人说，“这样以后你就不用吃饭和喝水了。我可没闲心伺候你的一日三餐。”_

_黑色的木刺从他的掌心中生长出来。“自己挑一个位置吧。”_

_男人安静地听着，没有做出反对的表示。等带土说完，他想了想，指向自己肩上的一处陈年伤疤。_

_**——就这里好了。** _

_带土讥笑：“这也是 **他** 留给你的吗？”_

_没有得到回答。_

_木刺猛地探出，干脆利落地贯穿了男人的肩膀，将愈合多年的旧伤口重新撕开。即使声音已被封禁，男人依然下意识咬紧牙关，露出隐忍的痛苦表情。带土不为所动，将木刺又抽出，折断，反手在自己右手掌心里划了一道，白色的半固体物质缓缓流了出来。_

_他爬过去，将手掌按在男人肩头，用未成形的白绝体填满那处血洞。_

_接下来的十几天里，男人一直在和排异反应作抗争。他蜷缩在角落里，赤裸的身躯遍布冷汗，银发湿透，一绺绺地贴在脸上。带土在旁边冷眼看着，直到他疼得狠了，忍不住开始伤害自己、希望用一种痛楚取代另一种时才终于出手。_

_他把男人的脖子和双手锁进三孔木枷，两只脚分开绑在木棍两端，剥夺了对方自由活动的权利。然后他把男人丢回地上，任其继续在苦海中挣扎浮沉。_

_他并不认为自己做得过分。_

_对待赝品的赝品不需要温柔。_

……

带土决定玩点花样。他放缓速度，边懒洋洋地操着男人，边有一下没一下地撩拨那根流水的阴茎。每一次插入的深度都比上一次要浅一点，到最后完全停了下来，前端卡在穴口处不动。手上倒是花样百出，从龟头到柱身再到囊袋，逐一细细把玩，着重挑逗最敏感脆弱的地方。

这对男人来说并非爱抚，而是责罚——他已经无法单纯靠前面达到高潮了。他发出难耐的低喘，用湿润的黑眼睛看着带土，视线仍是散乱的，无法精确聚焦在带土脸上。他继续用脚跟磨蹭着催促，见不起作用，便干脆用腿勾住带土的腰，抬起屁股，想把肉棒重新吞进身体里。

“瞧你这副饥渴的样子。”带土拍拍那张潮红的脸，“这么想被我干吗？”他抓起男人的一只手，按在雪白的胸膛上，“那就拿出点诚意来。”

双唇抿紧又很快松开。男人顺从他的指令，开始玩弄自己的乳头。这里也受过调教，比寻常男性的尺寸稍大一圈，是成熟淫靡的暗红色。他将那枚挺起的肉豆按进乳晕，等它弹出来又夹在两指间揉捻，不时以指甲边沿刮搔乳孔。

胸部本来不是男性的敏感带，但他的身体被开发得太过彻底，任何细微的刺激都可以转化成快感。男人的脸重新被情欲所笼罩，舌尖缓慢扫过嘴唇与牙齿，露出恍惚淫乱的神情。

“嘶！”

含住龟头的穴口突然夹紧，带土倒吸一口冷气，猝不及防下差点直接交待。他望向男人，男人也望着他，眼底深处竟透出几分狡黠。这一眼瞟得带土心头颤动，怒火与欲火同时高涨；索性不再忍耐，铆足劲一插到底。男人的呼吸顿时哽在喉头，手臂瘫软下来，上身高高弓起，正好将被蹂躏许久的乳头送到带土嘴边。

“下次……给你……穿环，看你……还……敢不敢……发浪！”带土衔着那肉粒，含糊不清地说，每讲一个词就恶狠狠地干一下。又不轻不重地在男人胸前咬了一口，他抬起脸，眯着眼打量对方意乱神迷的表情，半晌重新低下脑袋。

但这一次，他的目标不是乳头，而是男人胸前那两道交叉的十字伤疤。

**——……！**

男人果然如他所料突然清醒，身体不再迎合，就连盘在他腰间的双腿也松开了。不仅如此，先前还百般顺从、并配合带土蹂躏自己的他，此时却在扭动着躲避带土的唇舌，同时用力将带土的头向旁边推。他越表现出抗拒，带土却反倒越来劲，甚至用犬齿剐破那道疤痕，任由铁锈的味道溢满口腔。

这已不是他第一次这样做，也绝不会是最后一次。

带土抬起头，嘴角还沾着点点猩红。他抓了满手银发，迫使男人仰起头，皱着眉瞧向自己。

“看清楚，”他说，“现在在操你的人是 **我** 。”

……

_从始至终男人都在透过他看着别人，带土一早就明白。_

_不反抗可以是因为爱，也可以是因为不在乎。要伤害他的身体很容易，伤他的心却很难。_

_不过带土倒不会因此而生气。相反，他觉得这很公平。_

_男人在拿他当替身，他又何尝不是在做着同样的事？_

_那些愤怒、憎恨和绝望盘踞在心头，将毒液注满他的胸膛，总得找到个宣泄的出口。在带土心底有个不敢见的人，有些不知该如何向对方说出的话，有些不舍得在对方身上做下的事。正好另一个旗木卡卡西出现了，并且用他的话将带土拖入了更黑暗的深渊，所以他理所当然该成为替代品，给带土一个自欺欺人的机会。_

_替代品没有资格说话，因为那样会把仅剩的幻觉打破。_

_但带土还是总要忍不住去挑衅男人；咬那道伤疤就是最常用的手段。他想搅活这一潭死水，让这个顺从得近乎无趣的男人产生情绪的波动，露出更加鲜活有生气的反应。_

_“你们两个的关系究竟走到了哪一步？即使见面了，厮杀后又并肩作战，他再一次为你而死，到最后也是一句可笑的‘ **朋友** ’吗？”他会在肏弄男人的时候恶意逼问，“他用过你的嘴吗？他像我这样操过你吗？他见过你高潮到失禁的样子吗？”_

_每当这种时候，带土最喜欢欣赏的，就是男人脸上仿佛被刺中般的恼怒神情。那会使他心中滋生出自虐的病态快感。_

_你得意什么？他听见自己的声音在脑海中讥讽低语。_

_你和卡卡西已经连 **朋友** 都做不成了。_

……

男人快高潮了，带土能从他身上的每个细节看出这一点。但他并不打算让对方轻易如愿。

布满圆头凸起的细木条绕上男人的性器，束住阴囊，一圈圈缠绕上柱身，最终钻入柔嫩的尿道口。男人的身体猛地向上弹动了一下，痛苦盖过欢愉成为他新的表情。带土视若无睹，将他的手用木遁固定在头顶，向两边扒开他的双腿牢牢按住，快而用力地操干起来。

胸膛风箱般地上下起伏，男人张开嘴，发出静默的呐喊。精液因受阻而逆流，他难受地在带土的束缚下挣动，两条腿在少年身后无助地踢蹬着。终于他完全用后面达到了高潮，身体一阵剧烈地痉挛，脚背猛地绷直，脚趾根根蜷起。

双眼失神地盯着天花板，男人的嘴唇一开一合，反反复复地念着一个名字。

**——带土，带土，带土……**

**“卡卡西……卡卡西！”** 带土扑过去，用手挡住他的眼睛，狂热地亲吻他的脸颊与双唇。最后一次野蛮地肏开肉壁，他将自己埋进男人的身体深处，射了出来。

……

_五年前的今日，宇智波带土死于神无毗桥。_

_带土在清晨出发，通过神威前往木叶的第三训练场。他在灌木丛里躲了一整天，看着卡卡西在慰灵碑前站了一整天。银发暗部在那块石头面前化作凝固的雕像，佝偻着肩，低垂着头，始终是一副道歉赔罪的姿态。_

_他看上去仿佛随时都会崩溃倒地，却始终有什么东西像是那根架起稻草人的木棍一样，支撑着他又禁锢着他，不让他倒下也不许他解脱。_

_带土默然凝望着那个背影。他们之间的距离是那么近，近到只要带土愿意，就可以走出去来到卡卡西背后，紧紧地拥抱他；又那么远，被阴谋划下天堑鸿沟，沟壑内流淌着无辜者的鲜血。_

_带土知道，终其一生，他都不会再和卡卡西相认了。_

……

带土做了一个梦。

梦里的他在琳死后没去找斑，而是和卡卡西一起回到了木叶。水门就任四代目火影后，他们双双加入了暗部，立志成为老师的左膀右臂。玖辛奈怀孕了，十月后平安产下一子，取名鸣人。他将在父母的宠爱、和两个没有血缘的哥哥的照顾下健康成长，幸福一生。

带土全身心沉浸在这梦境之中，就连一向阴沉的眉头也舒展开来。他收紧环抱着男人的双臂，将侧脸无防备地贴上对方的胸膛，嘴角噙着淡淡微笑。

旗木卡卡西清醒地躺在黑暗里。

下身仍被木遁拘束着，没有释放，但这种感觉他早已习惯。身体的折磨于他来说微不足道——心都已经被杀死了，些许疼痛还算得上什么？

四下一片死寂，只能听见带土平稳的呼吸声。卡卡西只垂眸瞥去一眼，便匆匆移开目光，不敢再看。那样恬静无邪的睡颜，太容易让他想起一个蓝衣黑发、头戴风镜的少年。

他睡得并不安稳，眼珠在眼皮下不停转动，这是做梦的表现。可他又在笑着，那会是怎样的梦呢？

一定是连月之眼都无法实现的美梦吧。

月亮的位置渐渐偏移，将铁栏杆的阴影打在他的脸上。卡卡西抱住带土，把被子又向上拉了拉，同样闭上眼睛。

这囚室如坟墓，而他们是活着的亡灵。无法与挚爱相见，相恋，相伴，只能像见不得光的鬼魂一样躲在这里，于每一个深夜互相拥抱，从对方身上汲取虚假的温暖。

此乃温柔乡。

亦是英雄冢。


End file.
